Luo BingHe/Overview
- Donghua= - Left Face= - Right Face= - Front= - Back= - Side= }} }} |name= 洛冰河 Luò Bīnghé |name meaning=洛 - Lowered 冰河 - Icy River |alias= Junshang Bing-ge (By Shang Qinghua) |status= Alive |occupation= Qing Jing Peak Disciple (formerly) Huan Hua Palace Sect Master Demon Lord |affiliations= Cang Qiong Mountain (formerly) Huan Hua Palace Demon Realm |weapon= ZhengYang Sword Xin Mo |gender= Male |age= 14 Chapter 2: Battered Protagonist 17 Chapter 21: Immortal Alliance Conference |race= Half-human, half-demon |birthday= |birthplace= |height= 188cm |weight= |relatives= Tianlang Jun (father) Su Xiyan (mother) Zhuzhi Lang (cousin) |novel debut= Chapter 2 |donghua debut= |novel final appearance= |donghua final appearance= |voice actor= }} Appearance Luo Binghe is described as being a tall and extraordinarily handsome youth, with a pair of bright shiny eyes, a bright, sincere smile and a humble look about him. He often wore white clothing, this and his innocent personality leading to Shen Yuan often comparing him to a sheep. However, after his blackening, he frequently favors darker clothing and a less inviting demeanor. After his demonic heritage is revealed,Luo Binghe also gains a red mark on his forehead. The novel doesn't specify what shape or form this mark takes. Personality At the start of the story, Luo Binghe is humble and respectful to all. He appears to be a faithful disciple to Shen Qingqiu as well, despite the original's abusive treatment. He also seems to be a bit dense, as he never notices Yingying's affection for him or the fact that his cultivational instruction book was different than the other disciples' because the original Shen Qingqiu had tried to hinder him, taking instead Shen Yuan's words that he was a special case dearly to his heart. After he grows up and is blackened, he is cold towards anyone but Shen Qingqiu and even then sometimes cold towards him when enraged. He is seen as someone difficult with anyone besides Shen Qingqiu, and he often throws fits despite his position of extreme power and his age. Abilities *'Heavenly Demon Blood' - When the blood of a demon possessing this ability is consumed, the victim is unable to resist the will of the owner. *'Fast Regeneration' - Luo Binghe has the ablility to regenerate very fast. He can also control how fast his wound regenerates, shown when he "preserves" the sword scar that Shen Qingqiu gave him through the chest, as well as through the hand. *'Dream Enchantment' - As a result of Dream Dream Demon's teachings, Luo Binghe can create dreams with detailed people and scenes. Equipment *'ZhengYang Sword' *'Xin Mo' Trivia * The head of Huan Hua Palace is also the shifu of Luo Binghe's birth mother. * In an extra, he states that his first date with Shen Qingqiu was in Huan Hua palace's water prison. * Luo Binghe resembles his mother, but has his father's eyes and smile. * According to Shen Qingqiu if Luo Binghe had his mother's eyes, he would look excessively soft as he is a pretty boy. Gallery References Category:Character Subpage Category:Overview